Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a dishwasher.
Discussion of the Related Art
Dishwashers are electric home appliances configured to wash off scraps or dirt from dishes or utensils (hereinafter, washing objects), using dishwashing liquid and washing water.
A conventional dishwasher typically consists of a tub configured to provide a washing space, a rack provided to hold washing objects thereon, a spray arm configured to spray washing water to the rack, a sump in which washing water is stored, and a pump configured to supply the washing water stored in the sump to the spray arm.
From a user convenience perspective, noise or vibration has to be considered when designing a dishwasher.
The noise or vibration generated from the dishwasher is mainly caused by the pump. The vibration generated from the pump may be transmitted to the cabinet or the tub. The vibration generated from the pump could cause noise when transmitted to the cabinet or the tub.
Some of the noise or vibration in the dishwasher is generated while the wash water sprayed to the washing objects collides against the tub. Conventional dishwashers only include means configured to reduce the vibration or noise generated by the pump, but do not include means configured to reduce the noise or vibration generated while the washing water is collided against the tub.